


Burning the Midnight Oil

by XzadionOmega



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: College, Friendship, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XzadionOmega/pseuds/XzadionOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is staying up late for his finals. His friends want him to make good choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on the movie because I haven't actually read the manga. So if parts of this are jossed by the manga, sorry.

“This isn’t healthy,” Wasabi muttered, half to himself, as he stared into Hiro’s room. Exasperated, he turned to his friends. “Is anyone else seeing this? This isn’t _okay_.”

Tinging her voice with a non-judgmental edge, Honey eased herself into the room and put a gentle hand on Hiro’s back. “Hiro,” she crooned. “Don’t you think you’re up a little… Late?”

“It’s finals,” he muttered. He groped around his desk distractedly for a few moments before digging into one of the drawers. “Everyone’s up late. _You’re_ up late.”

“You’ve been up late for three days,” Gogo deadpanned. “How much sleep have you had?”

“Twenty-six-point-nine-eight minutes in the past twenty-four hours,” Baymax responded from a corner.

“Why hasn’t Baymax put you to sleep then?”

“Hiro insisted that his psychological stress would far outweigh the detriments of sleep deprivation.”

“I disagree,” Wasabi piped up. “Sleep deprivation can cause irreversible brain damage, and—”

“It’s fine,” Hiro insisted. His eyes were dull with exhaustion, but his hands assembled the pieces on his desk with agility. “I’ll just catch up on the sleep later.”

“I don’t think it works like that, Hiro.”

“Works for me.” Fred, leaning on Hiro’s doorjamb, was already half asleep.

Honey bit her lip and stared at Wasabi. Wasabi’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Hiro kept assembling parts, glazed eyes skimming over the schematic on his desk. Finally, Gogo sighed and guided Honey away from Hiro, and out of the room.

“It’s not like we’re not doing the exact same thing,” she told them.

“But _irreversible—_ ”

“Hiro.” Gogo’s tone was firm as she pushed Wasabi and Honey out of the room. “I’m coming back here tomorrow night, and if that sleep count hasn’t changed, we’re _making_ it change, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” With one hand on Wasabi’s back and the other on Honey’s, Gogo began to guide her friends down the hall.

In a half-shout, half-whisper, Honey called back, “Good night, Hiro!”

“G’night,” came the reply, only barely making it out into the halls.


End file.
